


Fated To Be With You

by WooshinWoodz



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (Fandom), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Seungwoo, Alpha Seungyeon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Arranged Marriage, Beta Hangyul, Beta Kookheon, Beta Yuvin, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, omega Wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooshinWoodz/pseuds/WooshinWoodz
Summary: "Do you believe in fated pairs?”They said that fated pair is formed with the ones destined for you. The moments you’ve set your eyes on them, you will know that he/she will be your other half.Can a beta like Hangyul be happy with Seungyoun? His alpha lover? But they said fated pairs are only for alphas and omegas.So are they still fated to be together?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin (One Sided), Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 9
Kudos: 207





	Fated To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hye! It's a new work from me!  
> I've always wanted to write an omegaverse story. So this is where it ends up with.  
> Warning! - Omega Kim Wooseok on the line!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Feel free to comment if you like it!  
> Grammars and typos also detected! Beware!  
> Enjoy :)

**Fated To Be With You**

* * *

“I’m sorry but we can’t be together anymore”

Hangyul felt his world went black when his 3 year boyfriend severed their relationship just now. He lowered his face. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Seungyoun turned his face away as he couldn’t bear to see his beloved hurt expression. "No, you are not at fault, the fault is mine, Hangyul" he said sadly. He loves Hangyul very much, he was his first love. He fell for the beta as first sight. However, no matter how big his love for him, he couldn't ignore his family's orders. His family's demands were cause him of their break up.

Hangyul could feel his tears begin to drop. Today was a happy day for them especially when today was the day they were going to celebrate their 3rd anniversary relationship. So why should he cry on such an important day. "Please, Seungyoun. Please don't leave me" he begged not to be abandoned.

Seungyoun felt bad as he cause his now ex-boyfriend to cry, crying Lee Hangyul was the last thing he wanted to see right now. However, he also felt really awful if he had to be a disobedient child to his parents and family.

Deep in his heart he wanted his days filled and life filled with his love for Hangyul but now it's all just an empty dream. “I’m so sorry, I really am Gyul” he stood up from his chair, ready to leave.

“I hope you’ll be happy with someone else” those words were painful enough for him to pronounce, like a knife that pierced him. “I’m sorry” with that he left Hangyul all alone in the restaurant.

Hangyul cried out loud, he felt his heart shattered as Seungyoun left him. Everyone who was at the restaurant was watching him now but he couldn’t even care. He looks at the gift box containing an expensive watch. It took him months of work for him to be able to buy that watch. Also, the gift was a gift he wanted to give to Seungyoun to celebrate their relationship but now it seems that the gift has already lost its rightful owner.

* * *

In this world, it consist of three sexes besides male and female. First you have the betas; the majority of the population as they make up 70% of the population. They’re said to be average just like normal humans as both their physiques and behavior are no different from normal human. 

Next you have alphas; the sex that stand on top, with all intelligence and physical abilities. Most alphas stand above others because of their sex, status and abilities. By nature, alphas have attractive face and figure. With their superiority, they hold executive positions.

Lastly, the omegas; their least population even lesser than the alphas. Some people see omegas as the race of breeding as males omegas can also get pregnant by their partner and so omegas often faced discrimination from others. However among those omegas they are ‘elite omegas’ the kind that comes from rich and powerful family. These kind of omegas have beautiful faces like a god like therefore many alphas wanted to chase these omegas because of their faces and also status. These elite omegas have statuses much like the alphas.

Lee Hangyul was one of the normal kind, the betas. He lived in a pretty normal life; growing up normal, studying normal, playing normal and much more normal stuff. However, when he entered university he meets the one he couldn’t never imagined dating with.

He was Cho Seungyoun, a senior two years older than him and the heir of the Cho Produce Company. A company that gave birth to many talented idols, actors as well as composer, dancers and producers. Cho Seungyoun was also the company’s most talented music composer and producer as his songs won most of the music chart and he also won many award especially one on composing songs in such an early age. Seungyoun was his roommate in their university’s day.

He thought it was impossible for him to be with Seungyoun, so he decided to keep his feelings to himself. He felt satisfied if he can only watch him from afar.

Seungyoun's cheerful aura and goofiness had cause him to have many friends. Many people also especially the girls had feeling for him but Seungyoun rejects them slowly because he says he already has someone he loves. That's why Hangyul didn't expect anything because he knew Seungyoun was impossible for him to have and especially when he’s a Beta whereas Seungyoun was an alpha. Their world was too different, but that all changed when one day Seungyoun suddenly expressed his feelings to him.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Hangyul held his knee after examined by the doctor earlier. He seems to have gone too far with his taekwondo training again which has caused him more injury. "It seems like I won't get to be chosen as a contestant this year" he muttered.

Suddenly he heard the door knock and saw Seungyoun quickly opening the door. He seems to be running just now as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Hangyul! Are you okay?" asked her worriedly.

"I'm okay Seungyoun" he said trying to stand up but was stopped by Seungyoun.

"Be careful, you're still injured" he said and sat next to Hangyul.

"This is only minor injury, it's not like I'm dead or something" he tries to joke

"What are you saying? Do you think death is a joke?!" Seungyoun said angrily. Angry because Hangyul didn't take good care of himself, despite he was injured from training too much.

"I'm kidding. It was a joke. Don't be angry" Hangyul tried to calm Seungyoun.

Seungyoun breathed a sigh of relief and rested his head on Hangyul's shoulder while embracing both arms. "If anything happens to you, I can't forgive myself" he whispered.

Hangyul blushed, embarrassed as his crush was very close to him. "I'm fine. I just got hurt a little bit. Please, don’t worry about me and thank you for being such a caring friend" he said softly.

Seungyoun then stared at him and moved his face closer to Hangyul's face. "Sorry, I'm not really a good friend" he whispered.

Hangyul froze for a moment as he felt Seungyoun's lips touch his lips. It was a chaste kiss but he can’t help to feel embarrassed.

Seungyoun let out a warm smile "I like you" he said suddenly expressing his feelings for him.

Hangyul felt happy when the fact his love was not one-sided but he was also worried about whether its right for a beta to be in love with alpha?

* * *

Hangyul heard the sound of his phone ringing and slowly answered the call. He wiped his tired and swollen eyes for crying all night. "Hello?" he answered.

"Lee Hangyul! I thought you were dead!" a loud noise was heard at the end of the call. It was Kookheon.

"Ouch! Your voice is hurting my delicate ears. Man, screaming early in morning like this. What's the matter?" he asked angrily.

“Turn on your television now! Watch the news!" shouted Kookheon telling his friend to watch the news on television. "Don't ask. Quickly open it! Now!"

Hangyul was only able to follow his friend's instructions and turn on his television. What had happened that made Kookheon called him early in the morning? As soon as the television was opened he was startled by the morning news, he immediately released the phone he was holding.

**‘THE SOLE HEIR OF CHO COMPANY WILL SOON TO BE MARRY WITH AN ELITE OMEGA FROM THE KIM FAMILY’**

* * *

“You what?!” Kookheon and Yuvin scream out loud when they heard the shocking news from Hangyul.

“It’s true, we broke up yesterday plus on our anniversary together”

Kookheon and Yuvin looked at each other, feeling bad for their friend’s breakup. “Dude, we’re sorry to hear that”

“Nah, don’t feel sorry besides it seems like we weren’t made for each other. Besides he’s an alpha and I’m a beta. We’re too different”

“But I can’t believe that Seungyoun decided to marry an omega afterwards! That’s too cruel man! I mean was your relationship was just play thing to him?! When you’re bored, you just threw it away and then find something else that’s new!” said Kookheon enraged. He didn’t like the way Seungyoun threw Hangyul away and decided to marry Kim Wooseok. “And of all omegas why did it have to be Kim Wooseok?!”

Hangyul lowered his head. Yeah, why did it have to be Wooseok? Wooseok was Seungyoun’s childhood friend and also one of the most popular students during their university’s day. Alphas, betas as well as omegas were always swarming him, asking him to be their mate but were rejected coldly by Wooseok. He was also named ‘Ice King’ because of his cold personality.

“Well, what will you do Hangyul?” asked Yuvin worriedly.

“You’ll fight for Seungyoun right?! I mean if you still love him then you’ll fight for your love!” Kookheon said with enthusiasm.

“I don’t know guys. It was Seungyoun that brought the break up and besides he and Wooseok-hyung do make a good pairing. An alpha like him deserves an elite omega like Kim Wooseok” it was hard for him to say that but he knows that was the truth. Furthermore, he is not sure that he is a beta can make Seungyoun happy.

“Hangyul! Don’t tell me that you’re going to give up? At least fight for Seungyoun!” Kookheon tried to convince him. He wanted Hangyul to fight for Seungyoun if he truly loves him.

“Well, at least you guys could talk. Explaining everything makes the situation much better. Besides, by talking it out, I think it would make you less hurt than this” Yuvin continued.

“Well, how am I supposed to talk with him? Besides he doesn’t want to see me anymore”

“Hmm… good thing that you’re best friend here has two more passes to a party the Kim family is hosting” Yuvin proudly showed three ‘golden’ pass for them to enter the Kim family’s party.

“How did you get that?! Don’t tell me you swindle it from a rich alpha?!” Kookheon shouted, making the whole café stared at them.

“Shit! Hell no! How did you even get that idea?!” Yuvin punched Kookheon’s shoulder. “I got these from Yohan-ah. You know the International Taekwondo Champion last year”

“Wait? Don’t tell me Yohan as in Kim Yohan from the Kim Family?! Wooseok’s younger brother?!” Kookheon couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Yup, the one and only” Yuvin smiled proudly as he used the passes as a fan. Fanning himself proudly for the moment. “We’ve were in the same vocal classes before. That’s why he’s a friend of mine”

“Wow, it seems like an alpha can also make a beta like you talking proudly of himself” Kookheon teased.

“Yah! At least these passes can make betas like us enter the party hosted by an elite family!” Yuvin answered angrily, glaring at Kookheon.

“Thanks Yuvin. I don’t know what to say” Hangyul was thankful that he had friends he could rely on. If this was his last chance to talk things with Seungyoun then be it.

“You can thank me later. Now come on! We only have five hours until the party starts!” with that they left the restaurant and prayed that everything will work out okay.

* * *

“Wow, this party is so lively” After hours of finding suitable suits for the party and making sure that Hangyul looks attractive, they then went the party held by the Kim family. The party looks so elegant, luxurious and smells like rich people. It looks like many guests have been invited especially from famous people, artists and VVIP.

Hangyul, Kookheon and Yuvin felt themselves dwarfed when they were surrounded by alphas. "Well, it seems that we need to split up, looking for Seungyoun will much easier like this and another thing don’t expose yourselves as beta otherwise we will be we'll be kicked out!” explained Yuvin.

“Roger that!” then they split up.

* * *

Hangyul felt like he was walking in circles as he kept walking into the same place. "Damn, alphas and their mansions" he said slowly. He continued walking when he suddenly bump a young alpha and accidentally the drink from his hand spilled on his shirt.

"Fuck! Look what you have done!" he screamed in anger.

Hangyul panicked, he didn't have the money to replace those expensive clothes. "I'm sorry" he tried to apologize.

"Sorry you said?! Did you think your sorry could make up for what you have done!" said the man pushing Hangyul down making him fall.

Hangyul glared at him. "Look, I said I'm sorry! What else could I do?! It's not like your damn suit will suddenly cleans itself back" he tried to fight back.

"Hah! Like you can ..." he paused. "What you have no scent? Are you a perhaps beta?! What a beta like you doing in this party?! Did you sneak in?!"

Hangyul was shocked when his secret was revealed but was also mad that the man talked badly of him. "Huh, don't you see I'm a guest here. Just like you, you ignorant alpha!"

"Why you!" the man raised his hand to slap him but he was stopped by someone.

Hangyul's eyes were wide open when the man who saved him was Kim Wooseok.

Wooseok glared at the man for making a ruckus just now.

"Kim Wooseok!" the man gasped as he saw the beautiful omega in front of him.

"I'm sorry my dear guest but if you want to chance your clothes then we have tones of clothes for you. Do you want to change?" he said while making a sweet tone.

The man seemed to be tempted by the omega in front of him. "Yes, please" he said shaking.

"Alright then" Wooseok then calls two butlers to help the man exchange clothes. The man quickly follows them, forgetting Hangyul.

“Sorry about that” Wooseok gave him a hand to help him stand up. “There are many kind of peoples like that here” he said as he cleaned the dirt of Hangyul’s suit. “I’m sorry that it had made you uncomfortable”.

“No worries. It was me that bump into him” seeing Kim Wooseok in front was different from what he always saw in the magazines. _“Kim Wooseok sure is beautiful out front”_ he silently praised. Kim Wooseok was standing really near him and he could see his figure very well. Smooth creamy skin, round cat-like eyes, a perfect shaped nose, sharp jaws and don’t forget those pink cherry lips. Hangyul wonders what would it feels like to kiss them. Wait what was he even thinking?!

Wooseok smiled. He saw the whole accident and from his point of view it wasn’t Hangyul fault, as the man just now was busy flirting with a woman. Wooseok scanned Hangyul’s body just making sure that Hangyul was okay until his eyes landed on Hangyul right hand. It was slightly bleeding. Wooseok worriedly took Hangyul’s right hand which startled the younger one. “You hand is bleeding. We have to treat it!”

“Wait? What? No no no… It’s perfectly fine. It’s just a small scratch” but before he could do anything Wooseok pulled him to a near fountain. 

_What did he get himself into now?_

* * *

As soon as they sat next to the fountain, Wooseok took out his handkerchief soaked it with water and gently cleans the small wound.

Hangyul just sit there like a stone. If he refused then the older would likely chase him and he doesn’t want the omega to chase him, he just wanted to find Seungyoun peacefully.

“There!” Wooseok said as the wound was now clean. He took a bandage from his pocket and applies it on the wound. “Thank goodness I always bring my bandages with me” he said as he smiled sweetly at Hangyul. Man, Wooseok have to stop doing that or else everybody around him will fall for him.

“Thanks” Hangyul thanked him and looked at his now bandaged wound. The situation kinda felt awkward all of a sudden.

“What does a beta like you doing in this party?” asked Wooseok all of a sudden.

“Eh?! Ermm…” Hangyul looked somewhere else unable to meet his eyes with Wooseok’s.

“Owh, sorry did I get that wrong? What I meant was why do you bother to attend such party? I mean party like these are an ass. It’s lame, boring and mostly full of alphas” Wooseok whined. The truth is he also wasn’t comfortable with parties like these, he prefer reading his newly brought books, cooking or something. At least he didn’t have to face ridiculous alphas that want him to marry into their family. Being born as an omega sure was a pain in the ass. “I rarely see a beta coming to a party like these. Speaking of beta, are you…”

Hangyul gulped, did Wooseok knew he (a beta) was coming there, on the purpose of finding his ex-boyfried?! Yes, he’s dead now.

“Are you perhaps Yuvin? Yohan’s beta friend? Yohan said you would be here tonight. To be truth I could smell you from afar just now” Wooseok thought that Hangyul was Yuvin because he could smell a beta’s scent coming from him afar. He had never seen Yuvin before but he bet that Yuvin was a nice guy considering he was friends with his beloved brother.

“Hahaha… That’s true” Hangyul had to lie. He couldn’t simply introduce himself as Seungyoun ex-boyfriend in front of Wooseok can he? “I have my reasons to attend this party and you? Why do you also bother yourself to attend such thing?” Hangyul tried to chance their topic.

Wooseok suddenly blushed. Well, today was an important day to him. “Well I do hate parties like these however today is an exception because today is the day I’m going to get engaged with the one I love, plus both of us just got engaged just now” Wooseok showed his engagement ring happily.

Hangyul was shocked. They were getting engaged today?! Already?! Was Seungyoun just playing with him all this time because he was already set to marry Wooseok. “That’s great” he muttered slowly.

Wooseok didn’t know but he felt really comfortable talking with Hangyul. Hangyul just had this special aura that makes people want to trust him or rely on him. “Yuvin-ah, do you believe in fated pairs?” Hangyul’s silence was a sign from him to continue his conversation. “They said that fated pair is formed with the ones destined for you. The moments you’ve set your eyes on them, you will know that he/she will be your other half. I know it seems silly but I believe in fated pairs” he said softly. “Because the moment I set my eyes on Seungyoun, I knew he was my fated pair” Wooseok’s eyes was filled with love whenever he mentioned Cho Seungyoun. It was his dream to marry him someday and spend his life with him. If they’re lucky maybe they will have children someday and he was more than happy to bear Seungyoun’s child. So, that’s why he harbored feelings for Seungyoun since they were just kids and rejected everyone who had feelings for him.

Hangyul felt guilty by now then. He thought that Wooseok was the one who stole Seungyoun from him but it seems that Wooseok was also the same as him, madly in love with Seungyoun. Maybe Wooseok was the one fated for Seungyoun not him. That thought only made his heart shattered into millions of pieces.

Wooseok was staring at Hangyul who had been quiet all of a sudden. Did he make Hangyul uncomfortable? "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable" he said softly.

Hangyul shakes his head slowly. "No you didn't do anything wrong" he said standing up, ready to leave Wooseok. "Congratulations on your engagement and please convey my congratulatory words to Cho Seungyoun" he said then he ran from Wooseok. Scared that Wooseok knew he was crying.

* * *

Hangyul run away with all his might. He was not strong enough to face all of this anymore. His heart was already broken enough with he thought of Seungyoun’s love couldn’t be his anymore. As he ran through the crowds, he could feel someone pulling his arm and that person was Seungyoun.

Good, now Seungyoun has seen his fragile side. Seungyoun gave him a worried look and pulled him into a quiet corner. When they were alone, he embraced Hangyul. He had missed Hangyul a lot. The day after the breakup was enough to make him suffer like this.

"What are you doing?" Hangyul released himself from Seungyoun.

"Gyul, I’ve missed you" says Seungyoun softly. He tried to hug Hangyul again but Hangyul stops him.

"I think we’re not together anymore. So please don't touch me," he said in a harsh tone.

"You have no idea, what I have endured Hangyul!" Seungyoun said sadly.

"I don't want to know about it" the situation between them became silent for a moment. "Tell me, why did you keep your relationship with Wooseok a secret?"

Seungyoun was shocked. "How did you know about Wooseok?" he said shaking.

"I was a fool for believing in you. You’ve dated me but at the same time you kept the beautiful omega Kim Wooseok by your side" he was angry that Seungyoun didn’t told him about his relationship with Wooseok. Didn't Seungyoun trust him all this time?

"Wooseok and I are just friends" he tried to explain.

"What just friends you said?!" said Hangyul angrily. Was Seungyoun blind? Wooseok was madly in love with him. However, that was enough he didn’t want to get hurt by Seungyoun again. "Have I always been a toy to you? Did you just play with my feelings for you?!" he said again.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Wooseok but I want you to know that I didn't joke around with you. I love you!" he said and pulled Hangyul closer and kissed him. It was a deep kiss, the kind of kiss that tells how much he loves Hangyul and Hangyul is the only person in the world that he will ever love.

The shocked Hangyul suddenly slapped Seungyoun. He was so angry that Seungyoun kissed him when he already had a fiancé. "I don't want to hear it again. Maybe you’ve made the right choice to end our relationship. Goodbye, Cho Seungyoun!” Hangyul said full of sadness.

Seungyoun was shocked that Hangyul rejected him and was just standing there heart-brokenly.

But what they both didn't notice was that there were another two pairs of eyes who also saw the incident.

* * *

Wooseok tried to catch up with Hangyul, who he saw crying earlier. He feels uneasy if he lets Hangyul all by his own in that state. He was chasing after Hangyul when he saw his fiancée suddenly dragging Hangyul away and taking him to a quiet place. Wooseok decides to go after them and to see what happens.

He was shocked when he saw his fiancée was hugging Hangyul. He wanted to scream; he wanted to tell Hangyul that Seungyoun was his but his actions was stopped when two strong arms embraced him from behind.

"Seungwoo!" he said with anger. Seungwoo apparently had stopped him from doing what he was going to do. His fiancée was hugging another man! Was Seungwoo that blind to see that?!

"Stop sticking your nose on other’s business, will you? Especially when it involves Seungyoun" he said harshly as he embraced Wooseok tightly.

"But my fiancée is hugging someone else!" Wooseok tried to wriggle himself from Seungwoo's but failed as Seungwoo strength was stronger than him. When he got tired trying to break free, he just let himself being embraced by Seungwoo.

They can only witness the romantic scene between Seungyoun with Hangyul from afar. However, Wooseok couldn’t sit still when he saw Seungyoun kissed Hangyul. He got a cold scare with the thought of Seungyoun choosing another person as a mate.

"Seungwoo please let go of me. I can't see this anymore" however Seungwoo didn’t let him go as he was enjoying hugging him.

"Shut up and watch" he said and then they saw Hangyul slap Seungyoun and just left Seungyoun standing like that. Like a person who had been rejected by his lover.

Seeing that had made Wooseok relieved, he was relieved that Seungyoun had been abandoned by Hangyul. Now it was his chance to heal Seungyoun’s heart.

"Are you that happy seeing Seungyoun so miserable?" asked Seungwoo to the omega in front of him roughly.

"What do you mean? That guy is nothing to Seungyoun" he said unable to hold his anger against Seungwoo.

"That guy, Lee Hangyul, a beta was Seungyoun's boyfriend for three years" What Seungwoo said had shocked him.

What? Seungyoun had a lover before? Why didn’t he know about this? Why didn’t Seungyoun told him about Hangyul? Various questions arise in his mind. Why did all of this happen when he was already engaged to Seungyoun? They had three more days until the wedding. How could this happen to him?!

Seungwoo quietly glared the omega in front of him. He hated Kim Wooseok because he had been following Seungyoun like a love sick puppy (in his case a kitten) for years. He also hated Wooseok because Wooseok loved Seungyoun more than himself. Wooseok's love for Seungyoun was too big him that he wasn’t aware of other people's feelings for him.

"So Seungyoun loved someone else before we're engaged? Is that it?" Wooseok could feel himself weak now. That truth was too much for him to handle. How couldn't he even notice that Seungyoun loved someone else?!

"Yeah and thanks to your wedding they both had to break up. Thanks to you, you ruined their relationship" It was very painful for Wooseok to accept them.

Seungwoo just kept quiet. Maybe he went too far? The alpha thought that Wooseok would throw a tantrum after that but it was the opposite.

Wooseok gave him a warm smile and said "Thank you for telling me" to Seungwoo and just left Seungwoo stunned there.

* * *

Wooseok rushes to the guest room where his grandmother and Seungyoun's grandmother was drink tea while they talk about business. “Oh, it’s you my darling” said his grandmother and put her tea cup on the table. “Is there something a problem, dear?” she said in a gentle voice.

"Grandma, why didn't anyone told me that Seungyoun actually has a lover before?!" he asked angrily.

His grandmother was also shocked by what Wooseok had just said. "Eh? I didn't know that Seungyoun had a lover?" she said while staring at Seungyoun's grandmother.

"That's true. Seungyoun actually had a lover before" Seungyoun's grandmother said calmly. "But his lover was a beta”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me about that?” Wooseok’s grandmother felt guilty for arranging a marriage between Wooseok and Seungyoun, when Seungyoun already had a lover. Beta or omega, it doesn’t matter as long as you loved each other.

“After all alphas and omegas are destined to be together, not those betas and betas should be with their same kind" there was firmness at the end of her voice.

"But" Wooseok wanted to argue but he was quickly cut off by Seungyoun's grandmother.

"After all, they are not meant to be. You and Seungyoun are destiny." She stood up and holds Wooseok’s cheeks. "So my son, whatever happens, you must make sure Seungyoun is yours"

That's exactly what Wooseok wants to hear right now. He wanted to hear that he and Seungyoun were meant to be together. So he easily obeys Seungyoun's grandmother's request while Wooseok's grandmother stared at them worriedly. She doesn't like the fact that her friend had force her grandson into marrying Wooseok.

* * *

Hangyul was leaning his head by the window of the restaurant. Three days have passed since the incident. After the incident, he learned from Kookheon and Yuvin that Seungyoun had actually been arrange to marry Wooseok. Their family has been planning to unite them since their childhood. Yuvin said Seungyoun and Wooseok's marriage will take place soon, three days after their engagement. The day they got married was today.

Honestly, Hangyul did not want to go to the wedding but since his friends had forced him to go, he had no choice. He just prayed that Seungyoun will be happy with Wooseok.

"Let's just leave and forget" he whispered slowly.

* * *

The wedding atmosphere between Wooseok and Seungyoun was lively and elegant. It seems that they have chosen a white wedding theme for their wedding.

“Perfect for those two” Hangyul sighed and force sad smile. He sat at the backseat, where he can cry if it’s necessary.

The wedding's song was being played as Seungyoun and Wooseok arrived. They walk side by side. All the guests were amazed to see the couple. Especially Kim Wooseok, he looks really amazing today, like an angel who had fell from heaven.

After three days’ worth of thinking, Hangyul had already accepted the fact that Wooseok is destined for Seungyoun. However, his heart still aches because he honestly still loves Seungyoun.

The ceremony is under way and now they are reciting their wedding vows. He could hear the priest says "Speak now or forever holds you peace"

Hangyul secretly wanted to object and screamed that he actually still loves the groom but who was he (a beta) to say such a thing.

"I object" those words startled everyone. The person who said that was Wooseok. Seungyoun who was beside him gave Wooseok a weird look.

Wooseok looked at Seungyoun and said "I object because I know my partner doesn't love me" everyone was shocked to hear what Wooseok had just said. Wooseok gave Seungyoun a warm and gentle glance "And I can't stand to see my beloved one being forced to go through his days without love" he said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it’s true that in this world, alphas and omegas, they are destined to be together and I am convinced that fate is theirs" he then stepped off the altar and hurried to Hangyul, which he quickly noticed earlier.

"This can’t be happening" Hangyul whispered but he was wrong when Wooseok was standing in front of him.

"And I'm sure you are fated to be with Seungyoun" Wooseok quickly pulled Hangyul's hand making Yuvin and Kookheon froze from their seats.

Hangyul could only obey Wooseok's wish when the little man forcefully pulled his hand towards the altar.

“Even if he is small, never look down on his strength” whispered in his heart.

"Wooseok, I don't get it” Hangyul questioned Wooseok crazy idea. Isn't marrying Seungyoun was Wooseok's dream? The why did he just easily gave up that opportunity?

Wooseok held Hangyul and Seungyoun's hands. "I think you two are meant to be together. You two are fated mates. Please, don't worry about me and be happy you two" he said giving them a sweet smile. "That's enough, hurry up and get married you two" he winked and left.

Hangyul slowly looked at Seungyoun who was staring at him lovingly. “Marry me?" Seungyoun said romantically.

Hangyul shed tears of joy "Of course" he said and they kissed.

"Ladies and gentlemen give this couple a round of applause" Wooseok shouted and everyone clapped their hands. The scene was romantic in their eyes and also they respected Wooseok’s sacrifice, for the couple to be happy.

Seungyoun's grandmother wanted to object but Wooseok's grandmother prevented her from doing that. “This is Wooseok decision. Let us respect it. Besides, betas also deserve their happiness” she tried to convince her.

She looked at her friend. It’s true that was Wooseok’s decision. He wanted them to be happy. However, she only accepted the marriage only because she respected Wooseok’s decision and sacrifice.

“Okay”

* * *

After the wedding ceremony Wooseok suddenly disappeared. Seungwoo rushed to look for him, worried that something would happen to Wooseok. He finally found Wooseok at a park not far from there.

It looks like Wooseok was crying because his love was out of reach now. He was heartbroken to accept the fact that Seungyoun wasn’t his fated mate. He knows Seungyoun doesn't love him because all this time Seungyoun just treated him like a good friend. Therefore, he was not selfish to keep Seungyoun all to himself. He wants Seungyoun to be happy with his love one because he has never seen Seungyoun so happy before. He was very happy that he’s with Lee Hangyul, which is why he sacrificed his love for their happiness.

So, is sacrifice really this painful? Wooseok was only able to cry his grief.

Seungwoo who had been watching Wooseok afar sat next to him. Wooseok raised his face. "Oh, it’s just you Seungwoo. What are you doing here?" asked Wooseok, wiping his tears.

"I came to see you. To see if you’re fine" he said.

"Oh, I'm fine. Sorry to make you worry" Wooseok tried to smile, showing Seungwoo he was fine.

Seungwoo knew Wooseok was forcing himself to smile so he hugged Wooseok lovingly. "Don't worry, you can cry"

Those words had caused Wooseok to shed tears again. "Thank you" he replied and hugged Seungwoo back. Right now, he desperately needs someone for him to depend on.

Seungwoo only lets Wooseok cry until all of the sadness disappeared. He then gently pushed Wooseok's from the hug and so that Wooseok would face him. He wiped Wooseok's tears with his fingertips. Wooseok's eyes were swollen from crying.

"I know this isn't the right time but ..." he kissed Wooseok's lips. The alpha gave Wooseok a deep kiss, telling him that he loves the omega. However, due to lust and his love for him, the sweet kiss suddenly became a French kiss. Wooseok could feel himself drowning into the kiss so he decided to go with the flow.

Seungwoo then released the kiss, a thin line of saliva connected their kiss. Seungwoo smiled and whispered

“Become mine, Kim Wooseok?”

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it?
> 
> Did you enjoyed it? Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments! I enjoyed reading them :)  
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪ 
> 
> See you guys soon ;)


End file.
